The invention relates to a process for folding an inflatable airbag as a constituent part of a passenger restraint system particularly in motor vehicles, which is arranged folded in a housing or similar accommodation chair when not in use and in the event of release can be automatically inflated into its form of use by introduction of a gas produced by a gas generator.
An inflatable airbag with the above features is described in German patent application 43 43 026-A1; the known airbag is folded in such a way that in the event of release the gas flowing out of the gas generator flows directly to its fold surfaces without the gas supplied by the gas generator flowing round other fold surfaces first. The published document describes the procedure when folding the airbag, which is complicated and results from the folding, and the disadvantage emerges that the packing process for an airbag folded in this way can only be carried out in an awkward manner and it cannot be ensured that the desired position of the individual fold surfaces of the folded airbag as regards the gas supplied by the gas generator flowing to them is ensured.
The object of the invention is therefor ore to provide a process for folding an airbag with the typical features that is simple to implement.